1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, in which a plurality of batteries are connected to one another as one unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack is a power supply unit manufactured by connecting a plurality of batteries. For example, a battery pack may be employed in a large capacity power supply device, such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS), to supply power to equipment when external power is not supplied to the equipment. Since a high capacity power supply device, such as a UPS, includes a plurality of interconnected battery packs, it also includes a battery management system for monitoring the voltage, current, and temperature of each of the battery packs, in order to smoothly operate each of the battery packs.
Accordingly, such a power supply device includes signal transmitting lines for sending information about voltage, current, and temperature to the controller, for each of the battery packs. Unless the signal transmitting lines are efficiently formed, the structures of the battery packs may be complicated, and the battery packs may not be easily assembled.